The Beginning Part!
by CreedVI
Summary: My first fanfic. Contains OC's 27K and a little 8059 ; . Rated T for swearing and i think thats it... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR only my OC's and a bass guitar….**

The New Kid and a Note

Damn it's been boring... It's been the same thing every day so far: get up, survive, sleep, and repeat. Reborn wasn't even training him (which was very very very rare). He just wanted something to happen.

The next morning he was walking to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera (who were dating as of the previous week). But when they got to school they saw one of the rarest sights one could ever see, Hibari, but today he looked like he just lost a fight, which was the exact case.

Later during class they noticed someone who had never been here before. The teacher introduced him as Ryu Kurosaki and aid he was from London, England.

He was about six feet tall had straight brown hair that almost covered the whole right side of his face and was cut shoulder-length.

"Ryu go sit next to Kyoko. Kyoko raise your hand please." announced the teacher.

Kyoko did as instructed and so did Ryu. When Ryu took his seat Kyoko smiled and said, "Konichi-wa."

Ryu looked at her and said, "Sup?"

The first lesson was math, which Ryu knew everything and answered all the questions, no matter how hard they were, only a few seconds after the teacher lifted the chalk away from the board.

The lessons continued as the day progressed. And still Ryu always had the right answer. At lunch tsuna saw him sitting alone on the roof listening to his IPod. So Tsuna walked over to him and said hello by Ryu didn't open his eyes, but replied, "What do you want, Tsuna?"

Tsuna swallowed and replied, "Well you're all alone so I wanted to see it you wanted to join me?"

Ryu replied, "Sorry I can't cause I have a rematch with... Hibari I think his name was. I don't remember..."

And at that exact moment they heard a voice say, "Ciaoussu students."

It was none other than the infamous Reborn. Tsuna confused said, "Students?"

Ryu replied, "Yes before he met you he trained me." but before Tsuna could speak the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Tsuna ran back to class but Ryu talked to reborn on his way back to class.

It was Sunday and Tsuna was at his house laying on his bed reading a book. He heard someone knock at the door downstairs. Tsuna put his book down and answered the door. To his surprise it was Ryu kurosaki.

"Ah Ryu come in!" Tsuna had said. Over the past week he really grew a liking to the British teen. When they reached Tsuna's room they sat down and Ryu said, "Tsuna, I know that your next in line to be boss of the Vongola."

"W-what how did you know?"

"A small Arcobaleno told me. So I thought I should tell you that I'm also going to be a mafia boss."

"W-what? What family?"

Ryu replied coolly, "The Creed. The mafia that has members world-wide and controls almost all of Europe."

Tsuna fell silent he had heard about the creed from Reborn and how they went to war with the first generation of the Vongola and won.

Ryu knew what Tsuna was thinking and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to wage war with you intact I want to do the opposite."

Tsuna gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"I wish for The Creed to be allies with the Vongola."

Tsuna joyfully said, "All right then!"

Then three more people entered the room, it was Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko. Kyoko was the first to speak well more like she studdered out, "H-h-hello R-Ryu-kun. H-hi T-Tsuna-kun."

She was quickly followed by Gokudera who said, "Oi, Juudaime! What's this bastard doing here?"

"Got a problem?" Ryu then pulled out his sword and said "Talk to the katana."

Yamamoto innurupted the hateful atmosphere around the to and said, "Come on guys can't we get along?"

Ryu put his sword away and then Yamamoto spoke, "Was that so hard?"

The three took seats around the center of the room. So Yamamoto bad between Ryu and Kyoko Tsuna was next to Gokudera who sat next to Ryu. Kyoko quickly wrote something down on a pice of paper and gave it to Tsuna and while everyone else was distracted she whispered in Tsuna's ear, "Read it."

Tsuna looked at the pice of paper in his hands and whispered back "how bout i read it when there aren't so many people around?"

Kyoko looked at him and nodded in agreement. That's when Ryu looked at his black G-Shock and said, "Damn 10:00 pm already well I should head home I got work I need to do so see ya later." and with that he left a few moments after the room was less and less lively. Around 10:30 everyone had left so Tsuna decided to read the note Kyoko gave him.

He looked at it and laughed to himself. Kyoko had given him one of those "do you like me?" notes that little kids give each other. So he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kyoko that read, "Yes! Y?"

A few seconds later she texted him back, "Cause... I think I love you..."

Tsuna looked at the message in shock. He couldn't believe that she had fallen for a "no-good" guy like him. A few texts later they decided to meet at the park.

A/N: thanks for reading! There'll be more chapters up soon! R & R just know this is my first Fanfic so don't hate on my bad writing skills too much.

-CreedVI

PS: I don't have a beta reader but if you want to help change that let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Tsuna found himself sitting on a bench at 11:00 at night waiting for Kyoko to show up. Soon he found a silhouetted figure coming in his direction. He could tell it was Kyoko.

"TSUNA! RUN!"

At that moment a second figure appeared behind Tsuna and charged at him with a short spear.

Tsuna reacted quickly and dodged. He reached into his pocket and found what he was looking for: his gloves and a container of blue pills. He put on his gloves and swallowed two pills. A flame flared form his forehead. The figure charged at Tsuna again, but this time he was twice as fast but only managed to wing Tsuna's left arm.

Tsuna flew into the air but the man flew after him quickly till they were about 5 meters away. The figure launched an attack similar to Tsuna's 'X-Burner'. Tsuna reacted quickly and positioned his hands to absorb his opponent's flames.

"Zero Po-" That's when Tsuna felt a sharp pain in his chest. Tsuna looked down and saw a spear through his chest and the shaft was running trough the opening in between his hands.

As his flame flickered out his opponent pulled his spear out of Tsuna's chest and let him plummet to the ground below. The last thing he heard was Kyoko shouting his name in terror as he lay in her arms. He weakly looked at Kyoko and whispered, "Koyo... ko... I, I lo... ve y-you." then everything went black and his body felt completely numb...

Kyoko say there with Tsuna in her arms but a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"KYOKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET TSUNA TO THE HOSPITAL!"

She realized who this was, Ryu. She did as told. Ryu fought the other man. Kyoko took a look over her shoulder and saw that the man wielding the spear fall to the ground, first his body then his head followed about two seconds behind his decapitated body. Ryu took Tsuna for Kyoko and ran twice as fast as he normally would.

Ryu made it to the hospital in record time. The doctors rushed Tsuna into the emergency room and contacted his mother. Kyoko told Haru and Haru told Yamamoto who told Gokudera who was beating himself up over how "he couldn't protect the tenth" and crap like that. Soon rumors spread around Namori of how Tsuna got "jumped". Kyoko and everyone waited for the doctor's report on Tsuna's condition.a few days after the attack the doctor told Tsuna's friends and family, "I- I'm sorry but Sawada Tsuna has passed..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN... Well that was... Different considering one of the main pairings is 27K and I put 8059 in this cause my girlfriend is in love with that pairing so that is for her. Sorry bout the short chapter i wrote this at about 12:00 PM and fell asleep afterwards ^^;;. Remember R&R! But this is only my first fanfic so don't hate too much.

-CreedVI


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room fell completely silent. The only sounds were the sounds of people crying over the dead teen.

"Bullshit..."

Every one looked at Ryu with a confused and shocked look.

"That's fucking bullshit!"

"R-REALLY? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" shouted a silver haired teen.

"There's still time..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I can bring Tsuna back from the dead, BUT someone will have to trade their life for his..."

Gokudera stood up and said, "I- I'll do it..."

"No! I will!" argued Haru.

"No I will!" yelled Yamamoto.

Soon everyone was arguing over who would sacrifice themselves to bring back Tsuna until Ryu yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent.

"People think for a second! We're in a fucking hospital! If we can get a cancer patient or a dying person that will work!"

About 15 minuets later a cancer patient said he'd trade his life for Tsuna's. So Ryu promised him a poppy flower on his grave for what he did.

Time seemed to pass slower outside the room where Ryu was working. Gokudera was pasing back and fourth leaving an indentation where he was walking. Reborn looked up at the silver haired teen and said, "Calm yourself, Gokudera. Tsuna will be fine."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY?"

Yamamoto put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and said, "Just trust Ryu."

"I-I guess I'll have to…"

Gokudera took a seat next to Yamamoto and a few minuets later was sound asleep using yamamoto's shoulder as a pillow.

About two hours later Ryu came out of the room and weakly said, "A man is dead... But a teen breaths again..." after those words Ryu collapsed and passed out on the floor.

A/N: OHH SNAP! Tsuna is a zombie! Lol jk I ate the muffin. As always R&R! And there will be more chapters just no more muffins...

-CreedVI


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His Return

Tsuna awoke in the hospital and saw a letter on the table that was addressed to him. So he opened it and found a hand written letter explaining what happened. After reading it he couldn't help by ahead a tear for Poppy, the man who traipsed his life to let him live.

Tsuna heard the door open and saw Kyoko staring at him like he was a ghost. She dropped her school bag and ran over to her love and held him in her arms. Tsuna heard her crying in to her shirt " I- I t-thought y-you w-were really d-de..." but that was when Tsuna kissed Kyoko to try to help console her. And his idea worked. As Kyoko pulled away Tsuna whispered, "I love you, Kyoko."

The following week Tsuna returned to school. And he loved life more then he did before. As usual Ryu walked in late but he wasn't in his uniform. He was in a black suit. People asked why but all he said was, " It doesn't apply to you, so I'm rendering your question invalid."

At scool he walked into first period just like any other day. Everyone stoped what they were doing and watched as tsuna took his seat and talked with Yamamoto and Gokudera until the bell rang.

"Everything was back to normal… well what was 'normal' anyways?" Tsuna thought as he sat through his classes trying to answer his own question.

The lunch bell rang and Ryu went to his locker to fetch a spare uniform and change. Lunch was different now... Kyoko was cuddled up with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto would hold hands and well Ryu would well... Be Ryu I guess. A few weeks after Tsuna's went back to school something odd happened…

A/N: just to let you know I've typed all the chapters on my phone (edited on my computer ;) ) but the next chapter will be told from Tsuna's POV. Please R&R your feedback can help! I don't know why I put my name at the end... Ohh well to hell with it.

-A giant pink bunny that breaths fire named death 8D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The New Girl

TSUNA'S POV

It was a Monday morning. Just like any other Monday. Kyoko wrapped in my arms Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing over some thing Ryu is happ- WAIT WHAT! Happy and Ryu do not mix at all so what the hell is up with him?

Oh well... The bell rang and not wanting to be "Bitten to death" we made sure we were on time to class. When class started there was yet ANOTHER transfer student from London. But this one was a girl about 5" 9' short brown hair and was happy. Really happy... She introduced herself as Kayla and then took a seat next to Ryu. Witch gave her multiple murderous glares.

When the lunch bell rang multiple girls walked up to Ryu and Kayla (mainly Ryu) and were complaining about how Ryu and them had something "special" and Ryu just replied, "First who the hell are you? And second I've been dating Kayla for bout 4 years so piss off."

Besides that fact there were tuners about the DJ for the dance had quit and they were looking for a replacement. I asked Ryu and Kayla if they were going and they said," Yeah I'll see you there"

Kyoko offered to take Kayla shopping for something to wear for the dance/party Kayla told her she already had something planed...

Preview:

"WE ARE THE PROFESSIONAL PRTY PPL!"

Everyone started to cheer. PRO. PRTY PPL are a British techno group that had sold out shows when they went on a world tour and had preformed with Basshunter and Deadmau5. The bass started booming and we heard Nigh7H4wk yell, " MAKE SUM..."

Ever one even Tsuna and Gokudera yelled, " NOIZE!"

The rhythms were blaring and the bass was booming and time just seemed to fade away...

A/N: in the preview " PRTY" "SUM" and "NOIZE" are NOT misspelled I spelled them that way because that's how I want them to be spelled. And to those of you who are still reading thanks and I'll have more chapters up ASAP.

-The man that beat Chuck Norris in an arm wresting touriniment AKA: a giant flying purple manitiee with a gun *pewpew*

PS: Just out of curiosity do I have any homie knights reading this? Cause if so... HOMIES UNITE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last Chapter...

The day of the dance had come and Tsuna was waiting for Kyoko. While waiting Tsuna talked to Rohei who said," If anything happens to Kyoko I'll be on you."

Tsuna simply replied, "You know I'd risk my life for her cause I've already done it once..."

Kyoko came out in a grey tank top and a pair of denim jeans.

"Ready, Tsuna?"

"Y-yeah."

When they reached the gym they immediately found Yamamoto and Gokudera, but no Ryu or Kayla.

The lights started to dim as the heard a voice yell, "WE ARE THE PROFESSIONAL PRTY PPL!"

Everyone started to cheer. PRO. PRTY PPL are a British techno group that had sold out shows when they went on a world tour and had preformed with Basshunter and Deadmau5.

The bass started booming and we heard Nigh7H4wk yell, " MAKE SUM..."

Ever one in the aria yelled, " NOIZE!"

The rhythms were blaring and the bass was booming time just seemed to fade away...

Art3m!s just kept the rhythms coming and Nigh7H4wk sang in a way that it was nearly impossible to replicate. They soon noticed it was 10:30 pm and we still had 15 minuets to party and still no sign of Ryu or Kayla.

Near the end if the show Nigh7H4wk and Art3m!s came out and were giving autographs when Tsuna and Kyoko went up Art3m!s and Nigh7H4wk said, "Told you we'd see you here, Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could speak everyone ran out cause it was 10:46 and no one wanted to be bitten to death.

Tsuna and Kyoko went back home and went straight to bed cause partying and having a good time can be hard work.

When Tsuna awoke he saw Ryu and Kayla talking with Reborn drinking coffee and talking about another family that was allied with The Creed.

Kayla was the first to notice Tsuna had woke up and said, "Good morning Tsuna did you enjoy my performance last night?"

Tsuna asked, "Wait are you guys Really Nigh7H4wk and Art3m!s?"

Ryu answered," Da, problem that you're friends with two celebrities?"

"No it's… pretty cool actually."

Reborn spike up and said, "Good, now drink your tea and get ready to train."

"Right its Saturday..."

Tsuna talked with Ryu and Kayla for half an hour before he went to train with Reborn.

While training Reborn noticed something was off about Tsuna's sky flame, the center of it was colored purple. Reborn thought to himself 'I cant be imaginig things cause there's something different about his attacks…'

So Reborn met with Ryu to discuss the matter.

"So you're saying Tsuna's flame was purple at the center?"

"Yes." The Arcobaleno took a sip of his coffee.

"What ability did Tsuna's sky flame have?"

"Harmony. Why?"

Ryu held out his hand with a small purple flame emitting from his palm. "Did it look like this?" Ryu asked with an alarmed tone.

"Exactly like that. Why?"

"Keep Tsuna out of combat and don't have him train!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me, Reborn!" Ryu yelled as he ran for the door.

"And let me know if he has any irregular cosmetic changes!" Ryu yelled as he left the room in a hurry.

"SHIT! If this is what I think it is. Tsuna is in deep shit!" Ryu thought as he ran into his room.

He pulled out a 1 1/2 inch book from a bookshelf and began reading. Ryu sighed out of utter disappointment.

"I need to help Tsuna... Fast..."

TO BE CONTINUED IN "The Middle Part"!

A/N: soo how was it for my first fanfic? R&R! This is the first episode in a trilogy made of "the beginning" "The Middle Part" and "The Epic Ending Part!" (Yes I know I'm very creative with names;) )... So till next time!

- CreedVI

P.S. HOMIES UNITE! XD


End file.
